Reine Lowell
"Even the impossible can be achieved." Reine Lowell 'is a student of Starlight Academy who was originally born in Paris France. She comes from a family of troupe performers, which was what inspired her to become an idol. Her family spend their time traveling and performing all over, raising peoples spirits with their bright, colorful personalities and shows. At first Reine loved it but after they visited Japan and she learned of her mothers plan to seperate and become a solo act, Reine felt the desire to step out of her mothers shadow to show that she is her own person too. Reine and her family all use Happy Rainbow based things, but she has (secretly) transitioned to Loli Gothic. Appearance Reine is a pale skinned girl with bright pink colored eyes. She has pale Mauve colored hair that is worn loosily with a few bright, cartoony deco hair clips. She has a mature body and calm face, and is of average height. Personality A gentle girl with a mature mindset who covers her real personality with this facade to avoid letting people see how uneasy she really is, due to the culture shock that comes from moving from her home land. When people get to know her, they see she is really a sweet, sisterly type whose actually very curious and naive. She seems to enjoy acting and performance, and is pretty indecisive. Some view her as deceptive, but she really doesn't know how to cope with her feelings yet. While Reine likes Happy Rainbow, she has a secret love of Loli Gothic due to it's elegence and how different it is from it. However, the problem with that is that she feels she is betraying her family, and also the designer of both brands. Likes: collecting perfumes, flowers, anything reminding her of France, rabbits. Dislikes: Lying, having to pretend all the time. History As stated above, Reine performed with her family growing up until she found out her mother used to be a solo idol. This inspired Reine to follow her own dream of being an idol, as well as the fact that people only knew her as her mothers daughter and she disliked that. So while visiting Japan she made her dreams known and she was accepted into Starlight Academy when her family was heading back to France. Sometime later, when she discovered that her mom was planning on going solo again and was planning on returning to Japan in order to compete in an upcoming idol event for women of all ages, Reine went into a mild shock for some time and closed herself off to others. But, once someone acknowledged her, she was able to voice her problems to her mother and since then, she has been competing against her in a friendly rivalry during live, social events. Coords Rein uses Happy Rainbow a lot, but she adores Loli Gothic and collects coords of that brand, but she also has some of Vivid Kiss. Her school coords have been "Blush Stage" and "Blush Torte". Blush Stage is _____, while her blush torte consists of a blouse top with tall, long boots, both of which are soft/pastel red themed with silver and dark red accents. She also has a pair of gloves with red cuffs, and black stars on certain spots. Songs Quotes "''Is it possible to make myself and everyone else happy too?" Name Etymology 'Reine '- Queen '''Lowell - Beloved Trivan *Reine has a white, fluffy bunny named "Fleurette" kept in her dorm room. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Foreign Category:French